Mauvaise Place
by claridream
Summary: Sakura a ouvert les yeux, elle sait quelle est sa place au sein de l'équipe 7, mais surtout elle sait désormais qu'elle est sa place auprès de Sasuke...


Mauvaise place

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartiens tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

POV Sakura

Sakusasu non réciproque et très léger fond de Sasunaru

Je le regarde rentrer chez lui s'éloigner de moi, encore une fois, encore un rejet, encore un échec.

Sasuke...

Je lui ai proposé une ballade, encore une, et comme d'habitude je me suis heurtée à un mur.

Il y a des fois ou je me demande si je ne suis pas maso.

« Va plutôt t'entraîner au lieu de perdre ton temps, ça ne sera pas du luxe. » m'a t-il répondu.

Pour me dire une phrase aussi longue il devait être de mauvaise humeur.

Enfin non pas devait, il l'était, pas étonnant il a encore eu une dispute avec Naruto.

Naruto...

Lors de la formation de l'équipe 7, j'ai su dès l'instant où j'ai entendu son nom qu'il serait un obstacle entre moi et Sasuke.

Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il le serait d'une telle manière. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que je serai reléguée au second plan.

Sasuke...

Des mois que Naruto et lui se provoquent, se chamaillent, se cherchent du regard. J'aurais du m'en douter depuis longtemps mais tout le monde sait que c'est plus facile de faire l'autruche. Qui ne préférerai pas une vie insouciante sa ns angoisse ni déception ? J'ai enfin compris qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour moi entre Sasuke et Naruto, en tout cas pas celle dont je rêvais et dont je rêve encore telle l'adolescente naïve que je suis.

Le réveil a été brutal, une véritable dégringolade.

J'ai eu tellement peur lorsque sur le pont de Tazuna au Pays de Vagues, je l'ai vu pâle, couvert d'aiguilles qui lui transperçaient le corps, sans aucun souffle, sans vie... Oh Sasuke ! J'avais tellement mal, j'ai cru que mon corps allait se déchirer. J'aurais voulu mourir pour être avec toi, rien qu'avec toi, enfin et à jamais.

Lorsqu'il a enfin reprit conscience, il ne m'a pas accordé un regard, il n'y avait que Naruto qui lui importait. D'ailleurs son nom, c'est le tout premier qu'il a prononcé à son réveil. Il a eu droit à tous les regards, moi cette fois là encore je n'en n'ai pas eu. Je n'étais pas regardable.

Naruto c'était le héros, le vainqueur, moi j'étais la fille pleurant sur son amoureux la morve au nez, la morveuse...

Lorsque Naruto s'est retourné, j'ai compris, à leurs regards j'ai tout compris.

Je sais que ces deux-là font semblant d'être rivaux. Ces deux-là ne seront jamais amis, ils ne le pourront jamais, chacun veut une place plus importante auprès de l'autre. Ils veulent une autre place , plus proche. Et moi je me suis enfin rendue compte où j'étais, où étais ma place. Je me suis pris une claque. Je me suis retrouvée sur la touche. En fait je l'ai toujours été, fin de la rêverie.

Simplement, cet instant, ce regard échangé illustrait bien la situation de l'équipe 7. Les pendules ont été remises à l'heure, fin de la partie pour toi Sakura.

Si Ino m'avait vue à ce moment là, elle aurait bien rit de me voir aussi transparente aux yeux de Sasuke avant de se rendre compte qu'elle aussi est reléguée au rang de morveuse, qu'en fait elle non plus n'est rien.

Naruto...

Tu caches bien ton jeu, qui aurait cru que derrière toutes ces provocations, tous ces défi, tu ne cherchais pas seulement un rival, mais une place auprès de lui, inconsciemment je te l'accorde. Si tu t'en étais rendu compte tu le fuirais comme la peste, fier comme tu es. Mais même moi je sais à quel point tu as peur de perdre ceux que tu aimes, de te faire encore rejeter, mais surtout qu'il te rejette.

Mais tout ça tue ne le sais pas, tu préfères ne pas savoir, ne rien voir, c'est tellement plus facile, tellement plus confortable de faire l'autruche et de sourire hein ?! Je la sais suis passée par là !

Depuis le Pays des Vagues je continue. Je continue à essayer de séduire Sasuke , à lui sourire et aussi à souffrir.

Désormais lorsqu'ils s'entraînent tous les deux, je ne vois plus es coups échangés comme une volonté de surpasser l'autre, mais comme un désir inavoué, inconscient, d'entrer en contact physique.

Dans ces moments là je les maudits, je les hais, je les vomis, surtout Naruto qui occupe la place tant désirée, ma place... Je deviens parano... Le soir je repense à tout ça, je suis infect une vraie peste superficielle, voilà ce qui transparaît de moi. Au fond quand je me regarde dans la glace droit dans les yeux, il y a des fois où je comprends Sasuke.

Sasuke...

Tu ne seras jamais _mon _Sasuke. Tu es seul, tu vis dans la solitude et c'est pour ça que Naruto a gagné, et que moi j'ai perdu. J'ai perdu la place auprès de toi. Tu as reconnu dans sa solitude une part de la tienne. Tu as vu dans son regard cette volonté que tu vois lorsque tu te retrouves devant un miroir. Mais si Naruto est seul, toi tu es solitaire dans le sens le plus strict du terme.

Tu ne peux pas aimer, tu te l'interdit, inconsciemment, sans doute, tu ne veux pas souffrir et tout perdre comme cette nuit où ton frère t'a tout pris. Tu ne veux plus baisser ta garde, jamais. Mais Naruto a réussi là où j'ai échoué. Lui seul a pu effriter ton armure et à atteindre le cœur, coup fatal qu'il a porté sans le vouloir sans le savoir et que tu caches tant bien que mal.

Tu ne peux pas l'aimer, tu le sais. Il sera ta perte et tu sera la sienne. Tu le sais au fond et tu as peur pour toi, pour lui. Tu ne l'as pas, tu penses qu'il ne sera jamais à toi et pourtant tu trembles déjà à l'idée de le perdre. Cette idée doit hanter tes nuits déjà pénibles.

Ce cher Naruto, je crois que maintenant je l'envie autant que je le plains...

Il est ton souffle, mais tu n'aimes pas dépendre de quelqu'un ou disons d'autre chose que ton obsession malsaine pour ta vengeance. Tout en toi est passion, tu vis à fond, mais tu ne fais jamais rien sans rien. Quand tu n'as plus besoin ou quand tu rencontre un obstacle tu laisses, tu jettes, comme tu me jettes tous les jours.

Et Naruto n'échapperas pas à la règle je le sais, tu le sais, tu t'en veux déjà, seul cet idiot l'ignore.

Le pauvre lui qui rêve d'une belle et solide amitié mais surtout d'avoir une place auprès de toi. Dans mes pires moments ça me console, dans d'autres, ça me fait sourire de savoir que cet abruti subira une dégringolade encore plus pénible que la mienne. Son malheur sans toi sera aussi grand que son bonheur de gamin naïf quand tu réponds encore à ses provocations puériles.

Encore, mais plus pour longtemps, je le sais tu le sais, même Kakashi le sait, je crois que Naruto aussi, mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Au fond il continue à vouloir croire en toi envers et contre tout. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte Sasuke, c'est dommage, peut-être que tu resterais, mais je préfère encore te voir courir vers ta perte que dans ses bras dans quelques années. C'est égoïste, je le sais, je ne m'en cache pas, dès le début je te voulais pour moi, rien que pour moi, ça ne se fera pas.

Ton départ me brisera quand même le cœur, inutile de le nier. J'aurai simplement le cœur en miettes, mais Naruto, lui, il sera brisé.

Te connaissant, parce que maintenant je te connais Sasuke, et c'est bien la seule chose que m'aura apporté la formation de l'équipe 7, tu chercheras, une fois ta décision prise au moyen de rendre la situation la moins douloureuse possible pour vous deux.

Tu auras beau te casser la tête, le résultat sera toujours le même, quoi que tu fasses, quoi, que tu dises, Naruto sera seul brisé par cet échec, par cet ultime et seul rejet sincère. Il comprendra enfin que vous ne pourrez jamais marcher côte à côte.

Toi quant à toi, tu auras perdu Naruto , la personne qui rendait tes journées moins insupportables, celle qui te rendait la vie presque douce. Tu auras perdu ton seul ami, la seule personne qui pouvait te comprendre, ton alter-égo, ta moitié, ta place auprès de lui...

Que dire d'autre ? Tout est dit.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas réussi à gagner la place mais au moins ça ne sera pas à moi que tu la reprendra de force. Ça console, enfin, j'essaie de m'en convaincre.

FIN


End file.
